Mutual Marriage
by LadySaxophone
Summary: Hi! its me Miss Pippin, not LadySaxophone,but her sister. This is just a little humor fic about Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ahhh, confessions and marriage, with these boys you'll never know what will happen.
1. The Wake Up Call

Mutual Marriage

Obi-Wan silently snuck down the hall. He couldn't help it; the guilt was eating him alive. Quickly he ran to Anakin's room and shook him awake. It didn't matter what time it was he had to tell someone, and Anakin was the only one who would understand…well…maybe. Anakin groaned and yelled out

"Five more minutes"

If Obi-Wan really wanted to talk he knew he'd have to go to drastic measures. Expecting this type of thing would happen, he quickly pulled the duct tape from his pocket. Covering Anakin's mouth, he ran to the bathroom with a bucket. Putting the water on ice cold, and then adding actual ice to the water he ran back to Anakin. Slowly as to not make a sound, he poured the water on him.

The duct tape served its purpose, as Anakin leaped from the bed as he screamed. The duct tape muffled most of the sound, not all of it, as Anakin ripped the duct tape off and screamed,

"WHAT THE KRIFF WAS THAT FOR?"

Quickly Obi-Wan tackled his padawan to the floor, ignoring his soaked clothes. Finally sure he was done; Obi-Wan removed his hand from Anakin's mouth. Patiently he ignored the very nice names his padawan called him then said,

"I needed to talk to you, and you wouldn't wake up so I had to go to drastic measures."

"I think I had very good reasons for ignoring you Obi-Wan, it's two in the morning for crying out loud!"

"Just get up. I have something to tell you. It's really important."

"So important you had to wake me up in the middle of the night" Anakin muttered, but none the less, he still followed Obi-Wan into the kitchen where two cups of tea where waiting steaming.

Sitting down at the table, Obi-Wan started out by saying

"Now I know this is a shock…I can barely believe it myself…but…what I'm trying to say is…well…er…um"

"The great Negotiator is at a loss for words. That's one thing in my life I never expected to see" Anakin said.

Finally Obi-Wan got himself under enough control to get out the words. Very quietly he said

"I'm…I'm… married"

Without even thinking about it Anakin answered

"So am I"

At the exact same time their heads snapped up. After looking at each other they screamed in unison,

"WAIT YOUR MARRIED?

SINCE WHEN?

HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?

STOP THAT!"

After taking a calming breath Obi-Wan managed to get out,

"I can't believe I didn't see that. It's Padme isn't it?"

Still recovering over the shock, partly of what he let slip, and partly over the fact that his master, Obi-Wan, the great Negotiator, most strict teacher, always the rule follower, had in fact broken the Jedi code.

"No…he couldn't have…there's no way... it's not possible… … … Who?" he finally asked.

Really Anakin, Obi-Wan thought. They must have hidden it better than he thought. Finally he just stared at Anakin like he was stupid and said,

"Really Anakin, what other female do I hang around besides Mon Mothma"

Confusion spread across Anakin's face before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Siri" he breathed out.

Of course Obi-Wan, being the sarcastic person he is, couldn't pass up the opportunity, and said

"No Anakin, master Yoda."

"YODA'S A GIRL?" Anakin cried.

"No of course… you know I really shouldn't use sarcasm in these conversations should I. Especially at two in the morning and your half delusional."

"Oh good, I thought you were serious. I was really scared for a minute there."

Both just sat there thinking about the news they just gave each other. Finally Obi-Wan asked

"How long?"

"Remember when I was escorting Padme back to Naboo? Well we decided on the plane ride there that we didn't care about the Jedi order or what might happen to us. Instead we acted and got married on the planet having the witnesses of R2D2 and Threepio. So that means about six months. What about you Obi-Wan, when did you have the time to marry Siri? You've been going on mission after mission with only me and…"

Anakin trailed off thinking of all the things that could have happened when he was distracted or captured. As his eyes widened at all the possibilities they had to go behind his back, Obi-Wan let out a huge laugh.

"Calm down Anakin, we only got married a week ago and we've been dating for about as long as you've been married. You really didn't think all I did was meditate did you. There has been plenty of times, Siri's been here without you knowing."

Hurriedly Anakin looked around looking for the invisible Siri spying on them.

"She's not here now Anakin, its two in the morning, she's probably in her quarters sleeping."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anakin had one more question for Obi-Wan,

"Why are you telling me this Obi-Wan, I never had the courage to tell you about Padme otherwise I would have invited you to our wedding. Heck you could've helped me sneak out of the temple to visit her."

Looking at Anakin, Obi-Wan acknowledged that he was a little hurt that Anakin hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about Padme, but he did notice that his padawan had been extremely happy after returning Padme to Naboo. Looking up he answered truthfully,

"Partly because the guilt was killing me inside and partly because being one notorious for breaking the rules I knew you wouldn't tell a soul. I trust you with this secret because I know you Anakin. You would never betray me like that."

That pretty much put them in silence. The silence wasn't the awkward one, it was more of a brooding one thinking on all the new information they had just received. Finally Obi-Wan stood up. Anakin looked up startled by the noise of Obi-Wan leaving

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to bed. Surely you didn't think I would stay up all night talking about my marriage with you did you. Really Anakin I wouldn't go over every detail even if you wanted me to."

Anakin wasn't really expecting the detailed part, but he did think Obi-Wan was going to make him stay up and meditate or something unbearable for not telling him about Padme. Following Obi-Wan he dropped to his bed when he heard Obi-Wan call out,

"Anakin you have an extra hour of meditating with me tomorrow."

Anakin groaned inwardly while cursing Obi-Wan

"I heard that Anakin, either put your shields up or make it another hour of meditation."

"Good night Obi-Wan." Anakin growled

"Good night Anakin" Obi-Wan said pleasantly.


	2. The Lone Pancake

Author's note: so one of the reviews I got said that they would read anything that was a sequel to this story…well I thought about a sequel and realized that I should just continue the story…although this is just a part time thing on my part I will try to update as soon as possible although I have to warn you, I only write when inspiration comes my way…I never write just to write. Anyway on to chapter two of mutual marriage. By the way, I love reviews they make me feel special about what I write. All you have to do is just leave a little note. I don't care if it is constructive criticism or a compliment but it really makes me feel nice. Thanks Miss Pippin OUT!

_Kriff! Padme's almost here!_ Anakin thought as he stared at his mess of a kitchen. He was making pancakes for his angel as he had invited her over for breakfast the previous day. Who knew pancakes were so difficult to flip, but in the end he had come out with the perfect pancake for Padme to enjoy. Unfortunately it left his kitchen a mess with nothing but a rag to clean it up.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Quickly Anakin threw the rag on the floor and shut the door hoping Padme wouldn't go in the kitchen. Walking out, Anakin realized he really needed to use the refresher. First putting the pancakes on the table, he hurried to the door. Then he pulled Padme into a kiss.

"Hey Angel glad you could make it. I just finished the pancakes. Don't go in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Something about the way Anakin said "don't go in the kitchen" made her feel like she was thirteen again. Remembering what Anakin once told her, she made her way towards the door.<p>

"When people say to 'don't' do something, they automatically issue a challenge. Now you have to do what they say not to."

Laughing quietly at the thought of her taking advantage of the advice from Anakin, she opened the door of the kitchen.

What she saw changed the way she looked at that piece of advice Anakin had given her. It would be an understatement to say that she was distressed at the sight of Anakin's kitchen. It would be a little closer to say that she was astounded, but really there were no words for her feelings at the sight that met her eyes.

Pancake batter was everywhere, all over the cabinets, walls, floor, and ceiling with only a single rag on the floor. Looking back at the common room she saw a lone perfect pancake sitting on a plate in the middle of the caf table.

* * *

><p>As Anakin relieved himself, he all of the sudden felt a wave of complete distress fall over him. <em>"Oh no!"<em> he thought _"She looked in the kitchen!" _feeling almost as distressed as Padme, he finished up and sprinted out the refresher door.

Running straight to the kitchen he stopped dead at Padme's expression. She was displeased to say the least.

* * *

><p>Seeing Anakin run into the room was enough of a hint that he had sensed her overwhelming emotion at seeing the kitchen. Regaining her composure she and Anakin shared the lone pancake then ordered Dex's. Finally she promised to help him clean up his kitchen. Anakin had of course gratefully accepted her offer. Realizing that he only had one rag, Padme was now walking down the hall to Obi-Wan's quarters to borrow some cleaning supplies.<p>

Quietly she knocked on the door. Not hearing an answer Padme keyed in the code to his door. Well Obi-Wan did say she could stop by any time. This was a great emergency; she couldn't let Anakin leave his mess in the kitchen like she knew he would. Opening the door, she soon wished that she had gone to a different Jedi for help, for standing in the common room were Obi-Wan and Siri, making out.

Padme just stood there unable to make a single noise. Unfortunately, since Obi-Wan and Siri were both Jedi, they soon sensed her presence in the room. Before Padme could react, Obi-Wan had a hand over her mouth, and Siri was racing over to the door to shut it tight. Fighting back against Obi-Wan was useless so instead Padme screamed bloody murder. Finally, Obi-Wan looked down and said calmly

"Are you done screaming so we can explain or are you going to get all three of us in trouble with the Council?"

Mutely nodding her head, Padme was set down. She looked over at the two disheveled Jedi Masters. Leaning forward Obi-Wan said

"So Anakin didn't tell you. He kept his promise better than I did."


	3. Explanations

Anakin swiftly walked through the halls. He was looking for Padme. She had left about twenty minutes ago to look for Obi-Wan's cleaning supplies. After about ten minutes, Anakin thought that Obi-Wan had just struck up a friendly conversation, and he was willing to wait. After about twenty minutes though, his patience wore thin. Obi-Wan knew of his marriage, and he was wasting the time Anakin had with his wife for a friendly conversation. Thus was the reason he was walking towards Obi-Wan's quarters.

_What could possibly be taking them so long? _He thought. Finally he opened the door to his former master's room expecting Obi-Wan and Padme talking quietly on the couch. Upon opening the door though he saw Obi-Wan, Siri, and Padme sitting at the table. Padme shocked beyond belief, Obi-Wan calmly making tea, and Siri with an amused expression on her face as she seemingly fixed her hair.

"What's going on in here?" Anakin exclaimed,Calmly Obi-Wan turned around and said,

"Anakin when I told you not to tell anyone about that conversation we had a couple nights ago, I thought you knew that you could tell your wife. I told Siri, and I was thought you would tell Padme. Instead I had to explain to your wife the reason I was kissing Master Tachi."

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You were not very clear on that subject. In fact you made me do an extra hour of meditation for not telling you earlier!"

"Hold on a minute!" Padme exclaimed. Silence filled the room since Obi-Wan and Anakin forgot that their wives were still there. Padme took a deep breath and said,

"Ok, so yes Obi-Wan you should have made yourself clearer on this matter and Anakin don't think I'm not mad at you for not telling me this earlier. Yes you were keeping a promise with Obi-Wan, but I'm your wife and it's safe to tell me anything. I don't expect you to tell me secrets that only Jedi know, but I do expect to know about certain things so this doesn't happen."

Before both men could protest, Padme said, "and I don't want to hear any more on the subject. It's in the past, and I am over it."

"I must hand it to you Padme I didn't know you had it in you to make these boys speechless" Siri said amused.

"After years eight years of being queen and three more years working in the senate you learn how to shut people up when you want to be heard." Padme stated.

"Wow Anakin, you picked a good one." Siri said looking at Anakin. Still upset about the reproach Anakin had received from his wife he turned to her and said,

"But I made you pancakes this morning!"

"Pancake Anakin pancake, and not to mention the mess in the kitchen you made which was the whole reason I came over here in the first place."

"Have we all agreed that what had happened in this room stays in this room, and when I say this, that means no one outside must know of what has occurred here?" Obi-Wan stated, clearly looking at Anakin. "Have I made myself clear enough Anakin?"

"Yes master you have."

"Good, now I suggest you and your wife take this mop and some dishrags, and go clean up whatever disaster you left in your apartment."

"Now," Obi-Wan said to Siri once Anakin and Padme left, "where were we?"

When Anakin and Padme got back to their apartment they were surprised to find a man standing in the middle of the common room with a delivery bag. They had completely forgotten that they had ordered Dex's. Quickly apologizing Anakin took the bag and paid the man extra for standing there so long. Finally after a half hour of cleaning, Anakin and Padme sat down for breakfast.

"I still don't see why we needed to order out. My pancakes were perfectly fine." Anakin stated. Sighing Padme said,

"Pancake Anakin, pancake, and that is precisely why we needed to order from Dex. We can't sustain ourselves on a single pancake, and I don't want you to go and cook more."

For awhile they sat there eating their breakfast before Padme stood up and said,

"Well Anakin thank you for the wonderful pancake, and the sharing of our secret with Obi-Wan who seems to have a mutual marriage himself. Now before I go we have to do something before you go on another mission…


	4. The Forming of the Teams

Author's Note: I just want to clarify that I accidentally made Anakin a padawan in the first chapter. Anakin is a knight and has been for about a year and a half. Siri didn't die on that mission, Obi-Wan saved her thus making Siri remember her feelings for him. The beginning of the story is taking place about three months before Padme gets pregnant with Luke and Leia. Enjoy this next chapter and please review, it makes me really really really happy. Who knows I might update faster. Also just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I actually had this finished like three weeks ago and then I decided to add some more stuff and make it more interesting. Anyways see you later. Miss Pippin OUT!

The Forming of the Teams

Siri and Padme had started meeting occasionally after learning that they weren't alone in their marriages. They ended up doing what normal women would do in their situation of course, gossip about their husbands.

"It's such a relief to talk to someone about this. I always feel like I'm about to burst because of this secret." Siri said.

"I totally agree with you, except you don't have the problem of family. My sister is always pestering me about finding a suitable husband. I always have to tell her that I'm not ready for marriage. That excuse has been getting old considering I'm 26 now." Padme responded.

"…You know, I kind of wonder if there have ever been other married Jedi. Somewhere along the line there had to be a time where Jedi were allowed marriage otherwise it wouldn't be a rule today." Siri stated.

"Good point. How could they make it a rule if they didn't have bad past experience to back it up?" Padme asked.

"I'll check it out in the archives sometime. That's a very interesting idea."

They dropped the subject soon after that talking about everything that was happening lately with the war going on. Soon after Siri had to leave; she was meeting Obi-Wan at Dex's.

oooOOOooo

A week after Padme's and Siri's meeting; Siri checked the archives for information about Jedi marriages. Surprisingly the rule had been made not long ago with only one instance of failure. About 60 years ago, a padawan named Ju'suka married a not much older Jedi knight named Romulous.

They apparently had been married for a while when Ju'suka had a premonition of Romulous' death. Meditating on this vision, she could think of no way to prevent her husband's death. After Romulous died, Ju'suka , in a state of grief and anger, used the dark side of the force on another member of the order who had accidentally shown her pity. After choking him to death, Ju'suka left the order and became the first woman sith.

Seeing the dangerous side of attachments, the council had a meeting that lasted three days. Finally, after seeing no alternative, they forbid attachments, only allowing the master padawan bond. The rule applied to the non married Jedi. To those who had gotten married already, they were allowed to stay together until the other died, but no more marriages would ever take place with a Jedi involved again.

Below the summary, there was a list of married Jedi. Siri scanned through the names, and was surprised to find the names Samantha and Roule Windu. They seemed to have gotten married a month before the rule took place.

oooOOOooo

That night the two couples met at Padme's house telling everyone that Padme had an open invite for all Jedi that needed a break. After the beautiful dinner Padme had prepared for them, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent to clean up after losing the coin toss while Padme and Siri went to relax in the sitting room.

"So what did you find out about married Jedi?" Padme asked. After their previous conversation she was curious. Siri told her all that she had found out including the part about Mace Windu's parents.

"Do you think there could be any other women Jedi that could have broken the code to get married?" Padme asked. Seeing that the Jedi hadn't established this rule until recently, she wondered if there were any other Jedi that had gone against their original teachings.

"I doubt it; the code is drilled into our heads when we first start out in the crèche. They made us repeat the code every day. Although seeing that Obi-Wan broke the rule, and being the goody two shoes that he is, I don't see why not." Siri considered.

"I bet if we find out every married Jedi, we could change that rule. If we got enough Jedi to join us, well, the council wouldn't be able to expel half their order." Padme exclaimed.

"Still Padme, it's a far-fetched idea. Even if we somehow found out, I doubt we would be able to get them to admit it although it is a cool idea." Siri reasoned.

"Well, you live in the Jedi temple, and I have the open invite for all the Jedi, why don't you bring a couple of the Jedi over here and we can get them to confess?"

"Still even if I could convince them to come, how would we be able to get them to admit? It just wouldn't be reasonable Padme. Oh no…now I'm turning into Obi-Wan and your turning into Anakin!"

"I am not! I'm just tired of keeping this secret. You have to admit it's a pretty good idea. Plus once we get a couple people on our side it should be easier. Please?" Padme asked with puppy dog eyes. Soon the puppy dog look turned into shock. "Oh my gosh I am turning into Anakin!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, but if it doesn't work the first time, then I quit." Siri said.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Ugggghhh I can't believe we lost that coin toss. I still think that the no force rule was stupid. Come on, I mean it would have been a good chance to see who has the stronger in force power." Anakin whined.

"Now you know that wouldn't have been fair Anakin, it would have been two Jedi against one. Poor Siri wouldn't have been able to hold her ground." Obi-Wan argued.

"You're just taking her side because she's your wife. Gosh Obi-Wan even after 13 years as your padawan it's clear to see who's the favorite" Anakin retorted. Obi-Wan just sighed; he had had this conversation with Anakin more than once in the past couple months. Instead of arguing he just said:

"Come on Anakin let's just get these dishes done so that we can join our wives."

Just then as Obi-Wan was carrying a dish filled with soapy water, he slipped on the wet tile. The bowl went flying in the air. The bowl clattered to the floor, and all its contents landed right on Anakin's head dousing him from head to foot.

"Now Anakin, it was completely an accident, you know I wouldn't do that on purpose, don't do anything rash" Obi-Wan said trying to calm his former padawan while slowly stepping backwards.

"RASH! YOU JUST SPILLED A BUCKET OF WATER ON MY HEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO BE RASH? OH IT'S ON" Anakin yelled. Anakin grabbed a cup of water that had been left over at dinner, and tossed its contents all down the front of Obi-Wan's tunic.

"ANAKIN! And I just had this washed. You want war? Fine you've got war!" Obi-Wan said. Quickly he grabbed a damp towel, and before Anakin could react, Obi-Wan snapped him with it.

"Ow…that really hurt Obi-Wan. You're going down." Anakin grabbed another towel, and started chasing his former master around trying to snap him when suddenly as he was running past the door; he heard the conversation the women were having.

_"So what did you find out about married Jedi?" Padme asked._

Stopping in his tracks he turned to Obi-Wan who had come over toward Anakin seeing him stop so shortly.

"It's time for Jedi stealth mode. Come on Obi-Wan we need to know what these girls are planning behind our backs." Anakin whispered.

"What do you think their planning a cult Anakin? Come on we've got to finish the dishes, besides it's not right to listen in on other's conversations unless on a mission." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Come on Obi-Wan, it'll just be this once. We won't have to do it again once we know. Please?" Anakin said, ending with the puppy dog look. Never being able to resist the look, no matter how old Anakin was, Obi-Wan succumbed.

"Alright, but just this once, I don't really feel right about spying on our own wives." Bending down both he and Anakin shielded their presences. Feeling satisfied, they turned their attention back towards the woman's conversation.

_"Do you think there could be any other women Jedi that could have broken the code to get married?" Padme asked._

"Hey what about married men, that's a little sexist don't you think Padme?" Anakin said.

"Hush I want to hear more about what their planning, this is more interesting than I previously thought." said Obi-Wan.

_"I doubt it; the code is drilled into our heads when we first start out in the crèche. They made us repeat the code every day. Although seeing that Obi-Wan broke the rule, and being the goody two shoes that he is, I don't see why not." Siri considered._

"Every day? Gosh again I'm thankful that I didn't grow up in the temple. Yet again I'm saved from all the horrors going on inside." Anakin said.

"I resent that. I am not a goody two shoes!" Obi-Wan protested.

_"I bet if we find out every married Jedi, we could change that rule. If we got enough Jedi to join us, well, the council wouldn't be able to expel half their order." Padme exclaimed._

"You know that's not a terrible idea, in fact I like it." Anakin said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and said:

"You would like that idea; it's similar to something you would come up with, a crazy far-fetched idea that will never work, and she's your wife which just makes her plan appeal to you all the more." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Hey! Sometimes my plans are those that save your life!" Anakin said.

"Yes but it's also those plans which go me captured in the first place, now hush, I want to hear the rest of this"

_"Still Padme, it's a far-fetched idea. Even if we somehow found out, I doubt we would be able to get them to admit it although it is a cool idea." Siri reasoned._

_ "Well, you live in the Jedi temple, and I have the open invite for all the Jedi, why don't you bring a couple of the Jedi over here and we can get them to confess?" _

_ "Still even if I could convince them to come, how would we be able to get them to admit? It just wouldn't be reasonable Padme. Oh no…now I'm turning into Obi-Wan and your turning into Anakin!"_

"What's so wrong with that. I think we're both pretty awesome."

"I agree and remember arrogance is not of the Jedi Anakin."

_ "I am not! I'm just tired of keeping this secret. You have to admit it's a pretty good idea. Plus once we get a couple people on our side it should be easier. Please?" Padme asked. There was a pause before: "Oh my gosh I am turning into Anakin!"_

"Good I'm starting to rub off on her. She was a little too uptight anyway."

_ "Alright, but if it doesn't work the first time, then I quit." Siri said._

oooOOOooo

"Ok we need a team name now. How about the Finding out Married Couples?"

"No, then we would be called the FOMC which kind of sounds like a word Anakin would use when he's frustrated. Why don't we just use our names? We could be the SP!"

"I like it. You're right; FOMC does sound like a word Anakin would use."

At that moment Obi-Wan and Anakin walked in from the kitchen. Anakin had a suspicious liquid in his hair that looked like soap bubbles, and Obi-Wan's tunic was soaked through. With a pout Anakin asked:

"Why can't we join in? It's just as hard for us to keep this a secret as it is for you."Apparently they had been listening in to their conversation, but before Padme or Siri could say anything, Obi-Wan said:

"For once I agree with Anakin. I think that we should be included in your little scheme. You don't know how hard it is sitting on the council while keeping a secret married life."

"No, you're too late boys we can't let you into the team. This is a girl's only club now. Besides think of what it would do to the acronym. Who ever heard of SOWPA? It makes me think of cows." Siri stated. With a sigh Obi-Wan said:

"We've been over this Siri, Obi-Wan is one name not two. There is a hyphen. That would make the acronym SOPA."

"Aw, let them be Obi-Wan we can form a team of our own. I bet we can even find out more Jedi then they can. Besides I think WOA is a much cooler acronym than SP." Anakin said issuing the challenge.

"Does no one listen? There is a HYPHEN guys a HYPHEN!"

"You're on boys. Padme and I are going to kick your behinds all the way to Tatooine." Siri smack talked.

"Yeah like that could ever happen. We have the Great Negotiator on our side, along with the Hero of No Fear. Together we'll be able to find out all of the Jedi before you can even find one!" Anakin retorted.

"Do I hear a challenge dear husband of mine? What shall the bet be then?" Padme asked with a smirk.

"Whichever team loses has to confront the council about the changing of the code. Which means Siri will represent your team considering she is the only Jedi, and Anakin will represent ours since I am on the council. Do we have a deal?" Obi-Wan asked in his calm Jedi exterior.

"You're on boys. Prepare to be creamed."

First Siri and Obi-Wan shook hands while Padme and Anakin shook hands, then they switched to make it more official.

"Now let us seal it with a kiss, and we will be on our way. Come back by 5:00 sharp tomorrow morning Anakin, and don't be late again."

They both kissed their wives, then Obi-Wan and Siri left.

Author's Note: hehehe did u pick up on Mace's parents? That's the only reason why I had the Jedi rule changed not that long ago. I wanted Mace's parents to be like the last married Jedi. Anyway did you also pick up on the Romeo and Juliet thingy. Get it, Ju-Suka-Juliet and Romulous-Romeo. Hehehe. Anyway please review really it's highly appreciated and really makes me feel nice. Miss Pippen OUT!


	5. Point Vowels, and blown up microwaves

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I only write occasionally when the writing fairies decide to give me inspiration. I will most likely update only once a month. I don't have the time to do it more often than that. You have no idea how hard it is to convince those writing fairies to sprinkle their pixie dust of inspiration on me. They have to be more stubborn than Anakin sometimes. Miss Pippin OUT!

Siri casually led Aayla to Padme's house. She had invited Aayla over telling her that they both needed the day off from the war. From the rumors at the temple, Aayla and Kit-Fisto were really good friends, some thought more than just good friends. Siri believed that Aayla would be the easiest to break.

"Hey Siri!"

"Hey Padme, I'd like to introduce Aayla Secura. She's one of my best friends at the Jedi temple. We decided that we needed the day off from the war."

"Nice to meet you Aayla, as you know my home is always open to you and your friends. I hope you'll spread the word around. My home is meant as kind of a safe-haven for the Jedi to visit if they need some time off." Padme invited.

"I'd like to thank you for your hospitality my lady. A lot of the Jedi are tired from missions. Sometimes it's nice to get out of the temple for a while." Aayla said.

"Oh please call me Padme, I always feel out of place with formalities. It makes me feel like I'm in the Senate hall."

They girls sat down to a nice lunch with tea afterward. Soon Aayla became comfortable in Padme's company, and they were chatting away like old friends. They talked about the new fashions in _Galaxy Runway_ and rumors of some rogue clones leaving the Republic's service and getting married. They even talked about attractive holo stars and senators. Which lead to the discussion of who in Padme's opinion was an attractive Jedi.

"So what do you think of Kit-Fiso Aayla in 1-10 on the HOT Scale?" Siri finally asked.

"I think he's very attractive." Aayla said evasively.

"Yes but _how_ hot?" Siri pressed.

"Ummm…"

"Come on Aayla were all friends, it's not like we would tell him about it. Besides the Jedi aren't allowed to get married so even if he found out, he would probably laugh." Padme reasoned.

"Ok, well I have to say, I think he's a perfect 10." Aayla said softly.

"A perfect 10, I would say about an 8.5 maybe more like a 6." Siri said. Everything was going according to plan.

"He is most defiantly a perfect 10, Kit could never be any less you just don't see it. He is so attractive." Aayla gushed with a little sigh.

"Well I guess by your standards, but by my standards Anakin Skywalker is a perfect 10. I mean I thought he was so attractive that I married him…Oh my goodness please don't tell me I said that out loud!" Padme exclaimed. Aayla just stared at Padme like she had fallen from the sky, and just stood up and walked away. Finally she said:

"Wait, your married to Anakin!" she almost shouted.

"Please please please please please don't tell anyone!" Padme pleaded. Aayla seemed to consider for a moment before hesitantly looking up at Padme as if considering something. Siri was amazed at Padme's acting skills. If she hadn't known better she would have believed that Padme was actually worried.

"Can you keep a secret Padme if I promise not to tell anyone about you and Anakin?" she finally said.

"I promise, trust me I'd never tell any of your secrets if you just keep this one for me." Padme answered immediately.

"Well…I…um…Kit and I…well…we're married." Aayla stuttered.

"No wonder she said he was a 10!" Siri said feigning surprise.

"We never told anyone, but I think someone started a rumor since we spent so much time together. Since then we've been very careful, but I don't know if anyone ever forgot." Aayla explained.

"Don't worry Aayla there's no way we would ever give away you secret. I promise that Siri and I are very good secret keepers."

"Yeah, but I guess if we're all confessing things then I guess you should know that Obi-Wan and I are married too." Siri stated.

"I thought Qui-Gon separated you two when you were little?" Aayla questioned.

"Well he did, and well, we suppressed our feelings for a while, but when Obi saved me from that blaster shot when we were chasing that bounty hunter we realized we couldn't live like that anymore."

"Wow, well that's certainly a big surprise. I never would have thought that Obi-Wan would ever not follow the code." Aayla said.

"Well I'm extremely glad he did." Siri said. Finally the company turned to other subjects. Before leaving, Aayla promised to keep in touch with Padme and thanked her for the day out. Meanwhile at the temple…

oOo

"Anakin, why did you insist on helping with lunch? I thought you learned your lesson after our sixth microwave!" Obi-Wan complained.

"Well I felt bad making you do all the work, I didn't think I would blow it up again!" Anakin protested. They were standing to the side as a safety team of Jedi ran into the smoking room to remove the charred microwave.

"I would rather you not help me out with lunch than have you blow up my microwave for the seventh time!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. The team of Jedi came out of the room carrying a black, charred, smoking microwave. Obi-Wan just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I already apologized for blowing it up, what else can I say?" Anakin asked. The smoke cleared from the room and the safety team announced that they could now enter without danger.

"You could pay for another one!" Obi-Wan insisted.

"Fine, do you want to go to the cafeteria for lunch since I killed the mac n' cheese?" Anakin suggested.

"Ok, but remember that we have to talk to Kit after lunch. We don't want the girls to get ahead of us on this." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Don't worry master let's just get some lunch." As they were heading down to the cafeteria, Anakin spotted Kit-Fisto walking the opposite way. Before Obi-Wan could stop him Anakin ran up to him and said:

"So I heard that you're enjoying the pleasures of the married life eh?"

"Wait…how…where…who…Skywalker…how did you know?" Kit sputtered.

"Ha, and before lunch too. I told you we'd beat them Obi-Wan, now Kit has proven my point." With that Anakin skipped down the hallway singing _We are the Champions _leaving poor Obi-Wan to deal with the sputtering Kit-Fisto.

"I apologize for the rude behavior of my former padawan, but you see Kit…" then Obi-Wan went on to explain the competition with their wives. By the end Kit-Fisto was back to normal, and offered his help in finding other married Jedi after he told Obi-Wan about Aayla. Then Obi-Wan parted ways with Kit-Fisto saying:

"I'm sorry but I must leave. I don't want to get to the cafeteria only to find that Anakin has blown up their microwave too."

oOo

When Obi-Wan and Siri arrived at Padme's house, they found the couple in a heated argument.

"We should get the credit for it since we got Kit to admit first while Aayla didn't admit until after lunch." Anakin argued.

"Yes but we didn't scare Aayla into admitting like you did to Kit!" Padme retorted.

"Hold up, what's all this about?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Padme thinks that SP should get the point instead of the Vowels." Anakin whined.

"Padme I believe the point goes to us. Even though your way was more thoughtful, since we got Kit to break before Aayla, then we should get the point." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I have to say Padme your argument isn't going to work here. Obi-Wan can talk his way into anything. He didn't gain the name _The Negotiator_ for nothing." Siri said.

"Ha, that's three against one. Therefore my dearest I believe the point will have to go to us." Anakin gloated.

"And you can sleep on the couch tonight." Padme quickly retorted. In that instant the grin on Anakin's face disappeared, and a pout took its place.

"But Padme!" Anakin whined. Laughing finally Padme conceded. Even she wasn't immune to Anakin's puppy eyes. Soon the meeting ended with the argument over who won the Galactic Life game between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Siri and Padme broke it up before it could turn into a fistfight that would ruin all of Padme's nice furniture; leaving on the promise of next week's meeting.

Please be a nice person and review. Have a wonderful day. Eat lots of Chocolate.

~Miss Pippin

LadySaxophone: "oooo now I want chocolate…and coffee.

Miss Pippin: "So…did you like it?

LadySaxophone: "Oh I LOVE coffee!"

Miss Pippin: "The story!"

LadySaxophone: "OH! Yeah it was really good!"


	6. Dead Jedi Masters

"Obi-Wan could you help me over here for a minute?" Anakin innocently asked from the kitchen. He knew he was in trouble again when he decided to use the microwave to heat up his caf. How could he have possibly known that the cup had metal lining, it looked like paint.

"Hold on a second Anakin." Obi-Wan called absently from the common room.

"Um…I don't think that it can wait a second, could you possibly set down whatever is so interesting and help me?" Anakin asked. With a sigh, Obi-Wan went to the kitchen to where Anakin was waiting.

"What could possibly be so diff…" Obi-Wan abruptly cut off as he looked around his kitchen. His microwave was a smoking mess, and there was caf all over the walls of his kitchen. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use the microwave again!"

"Well I wanted to heat up my caf, and I didn't think using the stove would be a good idea. How was I supposed to know that the cup had a metal lining. It looked like paint." Anakin defended. Sighing Obi-Wan went to help Anakin clean up the mess he left. He was used to cleaning up microwaves, and it wasn't worth the effort of getting mad.

"Number seven Anakin. Clearly you are cursed." Obi-Wan stated.

"I am NOT cursed, microwaves just don't like me." Anakin said, wiping caf off the walls. Just as Obi-Wan put on gloves, and picked up a rather large smoking part of the microwave, he noticed a blue glowing man silently laughing at him. Startled, Obi-Wan dropped the microwave; it was just unfortunate that it happened to land on Anakin's foot.

"AHHHHHHHH YOU DROPPED IT ON MY FOOT! IT BURNS GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFFFFF!" Anakin screamed. Thoroughly distracted by his brother's pain, Obi-Wan quickly forgot about the glowing blue man and focused on getting the heavy microwave part off Anakin's foot.

"I'm so sorry Anakin, I didn't mean to." Obi-Wan quickly apologized.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that it still REALLY hurts." Anakin angrily stated while hopping on one foot.

"I did always say that you should wear your boots in the house." Obi-Wan calmly reprimanded.

"I don't care you were the one careless enough to drop it on my foot!" Anakin said.

"I wasn't being careless there was…" Obi-Wan quickly stuttered to a close, remembering the glowing man in the corner. He was still there, silently laughing at the two of them. Suddenly Obi-Wan realized he recognized the glowing man.

"Qu-Qui-Gon?" He hesitantly asked.

"Haven't I always told you to be mindful of your surroundings Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon gently said.

oOo

"Tell me again Padme how do you work this thing?" Siri asked Padme.

"It's called an oven Siri surely you have these at the Jedi temple." Padme calmly answered. Siri had come to her in a panic at about 6 in the morning asking how to cook. She had asked Obi-Wan over for dinner and was extremely nervous and rightly so. Siri didn't know the difference between a spatula and a spoon.

"Oh…well how do I use it?"

"Well you put your uncooked meal in it and the oven magically cooks it."

"Like a microwave?"

"Exactly just with more heat and you have to time it perfectly to not burn your food."

"But how do I know how long to put it in the oven?" Siri asked in a panic.

"Calm down…ok you just follow the recipe." Padme said with hands out in case Siri accidentally used the force in her panic…it had already happened three times.

"So I just put the pie in and it will cook it?" Siri asked.

"Yes but don't forget to set the temperature on it or your pie won't cook. I've done that like five times." Padme admitted.

"Oh ok…so then do I have to worry about…" Siri trailed off staring into the corner of the kitchen wide-eyed.

"What Siri, what is it?" Padme asked in a panic. She hoped that nothing had happened to Obi-Wan or Anakin as Siri could sense these things.

"T-Tahl?" Siri asked hesitantly.

oOo

"Mr. Qui-Gon?" Anakin said switching back to what he called Qui-Gon when he was still nine on Tatooine seeing Qui-Gon.

"Yes Anakin, my you've grown and still getting into trouble I see." Qui-Gon said. "I've been gone far too long I believe, but there was much to learn. Now I don't have much time since I'm not very good at this yet. I have come from the force to deliver a message that I think you will be interested in.

"Wh-what?" Obi-Wan said still aghast.

"Yes we're listening Qui-Gon even if it looks like Obi-Wan is in shock he'll get over it eventually." Anakin said recovering faster than Obi-Wan.

"Well I think this will help you out with that little contest you're having with your wives. I came to tell you that I was married to Tahl. My marriage should still count even if I'm one with the force." Qui-Gon said amiably.

"Well duh master you guys weren't very secretive, it wasn't too hard to figure out." Obi-Wan said coming out of his shock long enough to be sarcastic.

"What do you mean we were_ very_ secretive." Qui-Gon argued.

"Are you kidding me? It wasn't that hard to figure out with all those "get togethers" with Bant and Tahl when you would leave me and Bant in our quarters while you and Tahl went to her quarters."Obi-Wan stated.

"Oh…I guess we weren't as clever as we thought, did Bant pick up on it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course she did, that's what we talked about when you left." Obi-Wan said exasperated.

"Oh…well sorry about that, we didn't really realize…um…you know never mind." Qui-Gon said. That's when Qui-Gon's blue form started to shimmer a little almost going completely away. "Like I said, I can't hold this form very well Obi-Wan I'm sorry, but I promise I'll visit again when I've gotten this better under control." With that blue transparent Qui-Gon disappeared.

"Qui-Gon wait!" Obi-Wan called frantically.

"Well that was new." Anakin said calmly.

"That was new? That's all you have to say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, after learning that you were married, I don't really get surprised anymore." Anakin responded leaning against the counter.

"Oh well we should finish picking up this mess you created before going out to buy _another_ microwave." Obi-Wan said.

"Again, _not_ my fault." Anakin argued.

"Really Anakin, when is it ever _really_ your fault?" Obi-Wan questioned.

oOo

"Siri?" Padme asked. Siri had started talking to the corner of the room and had been for about five minutes before finally saying good-bye to the corner and coming over to sit on the couch next to Padme.

"Yes Padme?" Siri asked good naturedly.

"Um…do you…um…mind explaining exactly why you talked to an empty corner in my kitchen for five minutes straight?" Padme asked. She had begun to think that after being on the front lines for a couple months, Siri had finally lost it.

"Well you know how we Jedi believe that after one of us dies we become one with the force?" Siri asked.

"I think Anakin mentioned something like that once." Padme offered.

"Well a friend of mine, Obi-Wan's, and Qui-Gon's, came back in the form of a force ghost to offer some very interesting information." Siri explained.

"Um…so a dead Jedi…as in deceased…came back from the dead…to tell you some information?" Padme stuttered.

"Yep that's about right." Siri said.

"Well…what did this Jedi friend of yours have to say?" Padme asked.

"Her name's Tahl, she was Qui-Gon's friends…supposedly…and she came to tell me that Qui-Gon and she were actually married." Siri said as calmly as if she was just talking about the weather.

"So you're telling me that a Jedi came all the way back from the dead just to help us out with our contest?" Padme asked. Siri just nodded. "Well that's cool, so now we're ahead of the boys now?" Padme asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Siri summed up. "Do you think we can get back to that pie now?"

"Yeah…I hope it hasn't burned since we left it."

oOo

In the force…

"_What do you mean you told the girls? I thought we agreed to tell the boys since Anakin already gets in enough trouble with the council?" Qui-Gon said exasperated._

"_No we agreed to tell the girls because it would just be awkward for Padme to go up to the council considering she's not a Jedi." Tahl said angered now._

"_Ok ok, let's just go in on their next meeting when their tallying the points to have them split our point." Qui-Gon said trying to make peace._

"_Seems fair to me" Tahl agreed._

"_Good"_

oOo

During the next meeting…

"What? NO, Qui-Gon visited _us_ telling_ us_ about his marriage." Anakin said angered.

"No, Tahl visited _us_ telling_ us_ about her marriage." Padme argued. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Siri just sat on the couch watching the show with popcorn.

"It's always fun to watch these fights because it's so obvious whose going to win." Obi-Wan said to Siri. "I mean she is a _senator_."

"Yeah I know, you'd think Anakin would have given up years ago. He's not ever going to win a single argument." Siri agreed.

"I know but he is indeed a slow learner in some things." Obi-Wan said grabbing a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. "He never did learn that he can't argue with me on anything. I didn't get that name _The_ _Negotiator_ for nothing."

"Yeah even I know never to argue with you on some things." Siri said. All of the sudden there was a pull on the force and all three force sensitive's turned their heads to the corner of the living room. Anakin right in the middle of a retort stuttered to a stop as he noticed the two blue forms in the corner.

"Hello." Qui-Gon said simply.

"Good you're here, can you kindly tell Padme she's wrong, and that we deserve that point?" Anakin asked.

"Actually we came to tell you that there was a miscommunication between Qui-Gon and I, and that have to split the point." Tahl said abashed.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." Padme said. "Let's see that puts us as five and a half and you at four and a half."

"Well we would like to stay longer, but Master Sifo-Dias has strict rules on communicating with the living, so we have to go."Qui-Gon said.

"It was nice of you to drop by; I hope you don't get in trouble." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Oh don't worry Obi-Wan, we're getting in trouble as we speak." Qui-Gon said cheerfully.

"Aww that's my little rebel." Tahl said floating higher to give blue Qui-Gon a kiss on the cheek.

"Please guys, save it for the Force." Anakin said covering his eyes. With that they disappeared leaving the two couples alone in the room.

Author's Note: I was really excited about this chapter. Seriously LadySaxophone and I have a running joke about adding random Qui-Gon. He basically begs to be in like every story because George Lucas killed him off in the first movie. Seriously this idea has been bugging me since I wrote the second chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Miss Pippin OUT!


	7. Two?

Author's Note: I'm just going to take some time to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I really would have...except my computer got a virus...it was really depressing, I finally get time to update since school got out and my computer gets sick. We took my computer to the computer store today and they're fixing it now, I'm actually using LadySaxophone's laptop in secret. Don't tell her I used it while she was gone. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it surprised LadySaxophone when I went to her with the idea, and I hope it surprises you. Miss Pippin OUT!

"As you can see from the charts I've taken the liberty to create, you can tell that we are ahead of you boys by four points" Padme said using a yardstick and an easel with a laminated chart on it.

"Padme you do realize that we aren't the senate, you don't have to act this professional." Obi-Wan pointed out. The two teams decided that it would be a good idea to have weekly meetings about their progress.

"Sorry but I just got out of a three hour senate meeting, it sometimes takes me awhile to get out of the mode."

"She doesn't lie." Anakin said "One time I came here after Padme got out of a Senate meeting, and she started calling me Master Skywalker."

"Really?" Siri asked.

"Yep, it took her a half of an hour to stop."

"Wow!"

"Yeah it was really weird; you should have seen how she talked to 3PO."

"Anyways back to the presentation," Padme said bringing their attention back on her, "I think that we should create a deadline for our little competition. Otherwise this could go on forever with neither team winning, and the whole point of this idea will be a complete waste."

"How about at the end of three months whoever is in the lead will have to tell the council?" Anakin suggested thinking that it would definitely give him and Obi-Wan enough time to cream the girls.

"That seems reasonable, and were not trying to cream them my former padawan only to beat them, be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-Wan said to Anakin as he blushed.

"One last thing," Padme said, "I think we should all the other married Jedi over to these meetings, of course we won't tell them about our competition, I was thinking more of a get together type of thing."

"I don't know Padme that seems a little extreme." Anakin cautioned.

"Well I think it's an ok idea, remember how we felt when we thought we were the only Jedi couple. I think we should do it." Siri remarked.

"I agree with her, it will be more of like a support team." Obi-Wan put in.

"But what if we get caught?" Anakin said.

"It's not like we would hold the meetings in the Jedi Temple Anakin." Obi-Wan said

"Yeah but someone might notice that we're all missing."

"Not if were careful"

"Ok fine since you all decided it was gang up on Anakin day."

"Good, so we're all in agreement on this?" Padme asked. After getting a nod from the other three, she went on. "I think that the meeting should be held next week at this time. Anyone busy?" Nobody was, so they all went their separate ways.

oOo

The next day Siri brought her old master, Adi Gallia, over to Padme's house. She remembered from her early padawan years how she would wake up at night to the doors opening and closing. Siri didn't think anything of it during that time, but she was fairly positive that Adi was visiting someone.

"Hello Siri, I was hoping you would visit today." Padme said excitedly.

"Padme I want to introduce you to my former master and council member Adi Gallia."

"Pleased to meet you Master Gallia, Siri is a great friend to me."

"Pleased to meet you as well milady, and please just call me Adi."

"And call me Padme." Siri and Padme went through their usual act of Padme slipping up about Anakin with Siri telling about Obi-Wan, and everything was going as usual until Adi proclaimed:

"Well you too are better than I."

"What do you mean Master?" Siri questioned.

"I'm married as well."

"Adi that would mean you're our equal." Padme said with a frown of puzzlement.

"Yes, but the difference between you and I are that you only married once."

"Master?" Siri said with a gasp.

"You see Siri, I was originally married to a man named Thomas. I met him when I was a Padawan during a short mission here on Coruscant. We became friends, and when we were old enough I married him secretly. We were married only until after my knighting because Thomas was involved in a terrible speeder crash. We had only been married for a year and a half when he died in the hospital in my arms." Both Siri and Padme were in shock, never before had they considered that a Jedi might have remarried. They couldn't believe their luck.

"Well don't stop there Master, don't worry we would never betray you." Siri said.

"Well I came back to the temple in tears, and wasn't looking where I was going. I was on my way to my room trying to hold it together when I ran into Qui-Gon. All he said was "Hi Adi, how are you." and I ended up sobbing on his shoulder." Siri and Padme looked at each other, surprised at this new turn of events. "Qui-Gon took me back to his quarters where I told him everything. He listened to my woeful story to the end, then he took my hands, and told me to trust in the living force, and that everything would be ok. Qui-Gon took me back to my quarters and it was there that he told me about how he was married to Knight Tahl. I can't say that I was too surprised, Qui-Gon was sort of a rebel, but it was still nice to hear.

"It was Qui-Gon who helped me through those next two months; he comforted me whenever he could and made sure I was alright. The third month after Thomas's death I took you on as my padawan Siri, and Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan. It was during that time that I met Jo'cum."

"Wait, do you me Jo'cum Striker the senator from Corellia?" Padme asked.

"The same, I was instructed to help with negotiations on Corann and Jo'cum had some cousins who lived there he was visiting, and decided to help me with the negotiations when he learned that Siri was back at the Temple with the flu."

"I remember that Master, you had Qui-Gon check in on me."

"Yes anyway Jo'cum was so kind and caring. I found myself feeling Thomas's loss less and less. Although it was only when I came back to the Temple when I realized that Jo'cum was the one who was alieving that pain. I would visit him often while you were in bed Siri, and one day I married him in secret. Ever since then I have been a happier person, and I believe a better Jedi."

Both Siri and Padme were dumbfounded into silence. Neither had realized that Adi had gone through so much. They talked for a while longer until Adi said she had to leave. Padme invited her and Jo'cum to the meeting next week, and then Adi and Siri went back to the Temple.

oOo

Author's Note: Just wanted to add that reviews are highly appreciated.

Palpatine: What was that? You should demand that they leave a review!

Miss Pippin: For the last time Palpy, I'M NOT A SITH I DON'T DEMAND ANYTHIING!

Palpatine: Palpy! How dare you call me that!

Miss Pippin: Serves you right for trying to demand reviews from gracious readers, the consequence, you get a nick name.

Palpatine: But that's a stupid nick name. Couldn't it be like Lord Awesome or something?

Miss Pippin: No and if you won't shut up I'll call Anakin to vanquish you.

Palpatine: Fine but you owe me for humiliating me in front of all your readers.

Miss Pippin: I owe you nothing you dark sider. Again readers just want to say thanks for reading and I really do like reviews they give me lots of confidence.

Palpatine: Softy

Miss Pippin: Prune man!


	8. Master Windu and the First Meeting

Author's Note: So I really have a good excuse for not updating last month, and I know you all are sick of hearing excuses from authors, seriously, try being in a play while going to band camp at the same time. You're also behind because your family went on vacation and you missed a whole week of tech, so you don't know how to put on stage make-up, do your tech work, set up your pre-sets, and a bunch of other crap that makes your head spin. On top of that you have to learn how to march in 90o heat and you're hot and sweaty and memorizing all of your music in like 2 days. So I am really sorry for not updating, but this is my first day off. Anyway onward with the story, Miss Pippin OUT!

"I can't believe you would do that Anakin!" Obi-Wan said running a hand over his face.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Mace wasn't married!"

"Because **Master Windu** is one of the least likely Jedi to get married!"

Earlier that day Anakin ran into Mace Windu, thinking that Mace was one of the Jedi that he and Obi-Wan had looked over, he decided to use his method to get Mace to confess his "marriage". Not thinking he asked about the wife and kids. That was when Obi-Wan walked in, and also why they were in their current situation. After the Negotiator convinced Master Windu he had sentenced both of them to polishing the fountains in the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the joke.

"Really Obi-Wan it's not that bad."

"Anakin it's not called the Room of a Thousand Fountains for nothing, I'm pretty sure that there really are a thousand fountains in here that we have to polish."

"Ok well maybe it is that bad."

"And that isn't all, for dragging me down with you, you can't go visit Padme tonight."

"Now Obi-Wan you can't punish me anymore, I'm a full grown knight."

"Yes and if you've forgotten, I'm a council member and a Master, therefore I have higher rank and the right to punish you. And don't try sneaking out, I know all your escape routes!"

"Fine, but at least let me com her to tell her that I can't come tonight, we were going out to Dex's tonight." Anakin said trying to make Obi-Wan feel bad.

"Well you'll just have to cancel for another day. Give Padme my regards."

oOo

The first Mutual Marriage meeting took place at Padme's pent house two days after the Mace Windu incident. By that time both teams had made considerable progress with both at 20 ½ couples considering the Qui-Gon episode, a dead tie. Even Qui-Gon and Tahl were able to appear much to Obi-Wan's surprise. After mingling with everyone for a while they all managed to quiet down for the beginning of the meeting.

Padme started out the meeting by explaining the purpose of the meeting, with Siri filling in the parts that Padme missed. They also explained the petition that Padme had written and later present to the Jedi council with enough signatures.

Later Obi-Wan jumped in to explain the rule of attachment, and how that true love could not possibly be an attachment if it was pure and you remembered to put your duties before your spouse. By saying this many couples relaxed, fearing that they had been breaking the code through their marriage.

Next up was Anakin who branched off Obi-Wan's talk by reminding everyone that they all had a bond that they shared with their padawan/master, and was in it's own way an attachment that the Jedi order allowed. It also wasn't unheard of that force sensitive siblings had entered the order and shared a special brother sister bond that the Jedi order had allowed, creating another attachment. Obi-Wan then went on to explain that attachments weren't bad unless you became possessive. By being possessive, you didn't love the other anymore, you were more concerned with the idea of losing that person and the pain that you would feel.

After this talk, they had many people coming up to them, commending them for thinking deeply into the Jedi code, and why it was written. In truth the Jedi were called to be compassionate, which is in it's own way a type of love.

oOo

"I believe that the meeting went well" Obi-Wan commented.

"I agree, it went well." Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way back from Padme's house. Anakin was coming with him because they were getting debriefed on a mission to the outer rim, and he would return to spend the night with Padme.

"I believe that this mission will be a long one." Obi-Wan stated. "The council was talking about the outer rim sieges, and I'm assuming that this mission will last at least a month." Anakin sighed.

"How much longer do you think this war will last. It seems that it will never end, and that the peaceful times we had before were just a dream."

"I really don't know Anakin, the force just feels so dark."

"I know, sometimes I feel so lost in it."

"I know what you mean, but right now all we can do is trust that the force will come back to the light and we will win this blasted war."

"I guess you're right."

Together they headed into the council room to receive their mission.


	9. You're What?

Author's Note: Well I'm probably going to be done with this story in about 3 or 4 more chapters. I'm posting this chapter on the same day as chapter 8 be proud! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I've had this planned for a while now. By the way I'm doing a little time jump here. Just so you know this is right after Obi-Wan and Anakin saved the chancellor. Obi-Wan didn't pass out during the fight with Count Dooku. Therefore, he's still alive and being held prisoner for his crimes. So now Obi-Wan and Anakin have just returned to the temple where Anakin has a surprise. Miss Pippin OUT!

"I hate to say it Padme, but if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think Obi-Wan or I would have been able to return."

"Ani, I have a surprise." Padme said nervously. Anakin had known something was up when he had first met Padme behind the pillar. She had been happy of course to see him alive, but at the same time there was a nervousness that he couldn't define and something else he couldn't make sense of. "Ani, I'm pregnant!"

Shocked silence met Padme Amidala Skywalker's ears. Then a huge grin spread across Anakin's face putting Padme at ease. "This is the most exciting, wonderful thing I've ever heard of!"

"You're not mad?" Padme asked hesitantly.

"How could I be mad. This is a miracle, and probably the best moment in my life." Anakin picked up his wife and spun her around.

oOo

"…and when I met her behind the pillar-"

"Really Anakin a pillar, couldn't you come up with a better meeting place? I mean anyone could have seen you two if they had been looking in the right place."

"Hey stop interrupting…anyway so when I met her behind the pillar she seemed really excited but also nervous and something else that I couldn't figure out."

"Well you know it could have been fear that you would have been caught since you know you were behind a pillar, a really really bad hiding spot." Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"I said stop interrupting! As I was saying she greeted me with a kiss, and then she said she had something to tell me."

"It was probably that you pick terrible hiding places."

"It was NOT! And shut up! So you wouldn't believe what she told me!"

"It was that hiding behind a pillar was a really bad idea!"

"…"

"So Anakin what did she say?"

"Hmmm I don't know, and you'll never know since you keep interrupting me!"

"Fine, if I promise not to interrupt anymore will you tell me?"

"Maybe, but you also have to apologize for making fun of my hiding place." Through gritted teeth Obi-Wan said:

"I'm sorry I mocked your wonderful hiding place now will you please tell me what Padme said."

"I forgive you and she told me that she's pregnant!" Anakin said in a rush.

"Really? That's amazing Anakin, congratulations!"

"So you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad, this is great. Well except for that Padme is going to have to hide her pregnancy until we convince the council of the marriage rule."

"That might be a slight problem."

"Uh why?"

"Well we were in the outer rims for six months Master."

"Well yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Master she's six months along, and, well, she's not exactly invisible at the moment."

"Well we'll just present to the Jedi council a little early."

oOo

Later on during the day, Obi-Wan met up with Siri, he hadn't seen her in six months and he missed his wife. Of course they picked better hiding spots than Anakin and Padme. For example in their locked quarters. Siri seemed happy to see Obi-Wan after six months, but at the same time sad.

"What's wrong Siri?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Siri out with it, I know you well enough to know that you're upset about something."

"Well I was a little upset that Padme was able to get pregnant before me."

"Not everything is a competition Siri, and you know why we can't get pregnant."

"I know, but still I wish I had Padme's freedom Obi-Wan."

"If you really feel that strongly about it Siri, then we could try."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, we'll present our case to the council soon so I don't see why not."

oOo

"So as you can see us girls are far ahead of you…" Padme explained.

"Well I don't really see how this is fair, I mean we were gone for six months. We had no time to work on people." Obi-Wan argued.

"I've been gone for five months Obi-Wan and Padme has had senate meetings, really we only had one month to get ahead." Siri said.

"Well we do have to report to the council soon, why don't we give the boys a chance to catch up?" Padme suggested. "Since their such sore losers."

"Hey we are _not _sore losers, in fact I bet we could still catch up to you and beat you, with you still working on the other Jedi." Anakin said hotly.

"Ok, so do we all agree we wait one more month before telling the council?" asked Padme.

"Yes" was the unison response.

"Then it's settled. The losers will report to the council in one month's time. May the odds be ever in your favor." Padme said.


	10. The Last Meeting

Author's Note: Hey people! I want to finish this story up soon since I have a really good idea for my next story and I refuse to have two stories going at once seeing what it does to LadySaxophone. Also it might take me awhile to get my next story up since I plan on writing it before posting to make updating easier. I'll have more details on my next story later. So in this chapter we learn who are the winners and who are the losers and a slight surprise for Obi-Wan. By the way I really don't want to go into ROTS…last chapter I only went into it for the sake of cannon. By not doing this I don't have to worry about a moody Anakin, and I can keep this fic purely humor like it's supposed to be. Sorry to disappoint some readers out there but I don't really think I'm all that good at writing angst. If you want my version of angst read my one-shot _Indecision. _Enough of me here's the next chapter…Miss Pippin OUT!

"…Soooooo…Obi-Wan…how would you feel about being the god-father of my daughter." Anakin asked hesitantly.

"I would be honored Anakin, and I thought you said that you and Padme didn't know what it was going to be?"

"We didn't but I think it's a girl and Padme thinks it's a boy, so we have a little competition."

"What's this friendly competition?"

"Whoever wins has to change the diapers for the first six weeks."

"Harsh!"

"I know right. You'll babysit right?"

"NO!"

"C'mon master, you know you want to."

"No, and that's final. I already got enough gray hairs from teaching you."

"Hey! That is NOT from me…you're just old."

"I'm only 32!"

"Suuuurrrreee and I'm 17!"

"No really Anakin I'm only 32, you can check my birth certificate if you don't believe me."

"That's too much work, anyway do you think we have enough knights to beat the girls?"

"Definitely, 30 was a huge accomplishment, we're at 50 ½ and I doubt the girls have that much since their score was only 30. I'm betting Siri's arrogance gained from being in the lead stopped her from trying as hard as she could."

"I still don't know Obi-Wan, I wouldn't put it past Padme to try extra hard just to spite us."

"Well we won't know till tomorrow, and I'm not in the mood to make anyone else confess. If you have to tell the council then so be it."

"You'll help won't you Obi-Wan, you know so they don't expel me first chance they get?"

"…"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Of course Anakin I was joking."

"Good."

OOo

"So do you think we have enough knights to beat the boys?" Siri asked Padme.

"Of course, we have 50 ½ I doubt the boys were able to get thirty more knights to confess in a month. Plus we worked our hardest, they're probably betting we slacked off because we were in the lead."

"Good point, but still they are The Team, I'm just a little nervous. I don't want to be the one to confront the council."

"You don't have to worry Siri, even if we lose, I'll still come to the council meeting with you. We're a team."

"No Padme I can't let you do that, it would be unfair, and also against the agreement we had. Plus you're seven months pregnant, and I don't know how well the council will take that."

"They'll find out sooner or later, plus, when Anakin and I got married, we agreed that should the situation come up, we would tell the council together. I don't see why I can't come with you to the council chambers. It's not like I'm doing strenuous activity."

"Fine, but if Anakin gets angry about it I'm blaming you."

"Agreed, but Anakin never gets mad at me he just gets aggravated since he can't argue with me." Padme said with a smirk.

"Still he might get mad at me so this one's on you."

oOo

"So boys do you think you got what it takes to beat us?" Siri smack talked.

"Of course, we're about to blow your socks off!" Anakin said.

"Blow their socks off Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Anakin said.

"That's the best you got?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes do you have a problem?"

"Oh no, I just think that's just a little juvenile."

"Well unlike some of us, I am still young!"

"And still immature."

"Hey! I'm the Hero with No Fear thank you very much."

"That doesn't mean you're mature."

"Of course it does!"

"Oh really explain why just last night you-"

"Ok ok cut it out you two, it's almost time for the meeting" Siri intercepted. They all headed into the living room of Padme's pent house. Today's meeting was the final meeting, and everyone was going to sign the petition. It wouldn't be until after the meeting would they find out who won.

"Garen!" Siri shouted. Garen, a long-time friend of both her and Obi-Wan was there. "I didn't know you were married!"

"Yeah I fell off the Jedi no attachment wagon last year."

"Who recruited you?"

"Obi-Wan, he walked into the hanger one day when I was leaving to go visit Martha. He asked where I was going, and I told him that I was going to Dex's. Well after that he asked if I could accompany me since Dex was a good friend of his. It wasn't exactly a lie since I was supposed to meet Martha there anyway. Well I guess Obi-Wan could sense my nervousness because the next thing I know he's telling me about you, how you guys got married a couple of months ago. I ended up telling him everything in the speeder, about Martha anyway." At that moment a pretty brown eyed blond walked up to Garen and took his arm. The surprising thing was that she was obviously pregnant. Not as much as Padme, but around three months along.

"Who's your friend Garen?" she asked.

"This is Siri. Siri meet my wife, Martha."

"Nice to meet you Martha. Wow you guys didn't waste any time did you? Congratulations!" Siri greeted.

"Thank you, we weren't really sure what to do, but when Obi-Wan told us everything it became clear that we had to come and sign the petition."

"Well thanks every signature counts!" With that Siri left to go find Obi-Wan. Seeing Martha reminded her of something, but she decided that it could wait until the end of the meeting.

"Let's get this meeting started. Right now I want everyone to come and sign the petition." Padme said. "We have several things to discuss during this meeting. First off is we're going to present the petition to the council tomorrow so we need everyone to sign the petition today." Immediately murmurs spread through the crowd, everyone was scared at the prospect of telling the council since there was the slight chance that everyone could get expelled.

"Now now everyone we shouldn't be afraid, I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." Obi-Wan said. After everyone quieted down, Padme continued.

"I want everyone to get into a nice orderly line. I want everyone to sign the petition since with the opinions of the outside crowd; the council might make a different decision." That seemed logical to everyone so they formed an orderly line and went to sign the petition. After it was signed everyone dispersed until it was only Padme, Siri, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"And now time to see who won the competition!" Anakin exclaimed, excited.

"I don't see why we would have to wait any longer." Padme said.

"Well I think the girls should go first, as the saying goes 'Ladies first.'" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes but without the gentlemen there wouldn't be ladies such as ourselves, therefore I think the men should go first in this occasion." Siri said.

"But common courtesy demands that I let you go first."

"And you must always be courteous don't you Obi-Wan." Siri said starting to get angry.

"Well I do try."

"Well women's rights say that we have a voice and are equal to men. Therefore you should go first since your previous statement is now false."

"Accurate, but does women's rights say that you must always let the other go first."

"Well…no."

"No they do not, therefore I believe that you and Padme should go first considering that both of us on our team are Jedi, and we must be courteous."

"Point for the Negotiator." Anakin said. He and Padme were sitting on the couch curious to see if Siri could beat the famed Negotiator in a debate. Finally Padme intervened.

"Why don't we both just reveal our final numbers at the same time?" That seemed fair to everyone so they all counted to three before saying at the same time.

"FIFTY AND A HALF. WAIT YOU TOO? NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT. STOP THAT!"

"It seems we are at an impasse." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well what do we do? Who's going to tell the council now?" Anakin asked.

"Why don't we all tell them together. We each seemingly worked equal amounts. Really it's the only fair solution." Padme stated.

"I guess that will work, at least if the boys are up for it." Siri agreed.

"That seems the only fair solution. Alright, then Obi-Wan, Siri, and I will consult the council tomorrow."

"Wait! I want to come too!" Padme said.

"Angel you're not a Jedi, and you're 7 months pregnant I don't want you under any stress."

"I'm already under stress with you going on so many missions and the corruption in the senate. This is the least of my worries I won't be under any more stress. Plus I had just as much a part in this competition as you. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!" Padme said gradually getting louder.

"Fine."

"Really Anakin I thought you would put up more of a fight then that." Obi-Wan said.

"When she gets that look in her eye, I can tell that nothing I say or do will get her to change her mind."

"I get like that and you still argue with me." Obi-Wan said disdainfully.

"Yeah, but that's just because your funny when you're mad."

"I am not!"

"Actually I have to agree with Anakin there Obi-Wan. As much as I love you, I used to make you mad on purpose when we were younger because you were so funny." Siri said laughing.

"You didn't!" Padme said.

"Yes I did. You should've seen his face when I replaced the whip cream for shaving cream on his jello. His face was-"

"I think they get it Siri. Anyway it was nice time, but I'm tired it's been a long day and we should be getting back to the Temple. Thank you Padme again for letting us use your place as a meeting place. Remember we have a council meeting at noon, don't be late." With that Obi-Wan steered Siri out of the pent house.

oOo

When they got back to the temple, Obi-Wan and Siri headed to Obi-Wan's quarters. Upon arriving they went to the kitchen to make tea like normal when Siri remembered that she had to tell Obi-Wan something.

"So do you know what we're going to tell the council tomorrow?" she started out.

"Well I was thinking that when you three entered I would stand up and join you. I was thinking we'd start out by talking about the old rule and then-"

"Obi-Wan I'm pregnant." Siri said unable to contain the secret any longer.

"we could start talking about…wait what did you say?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.

"I said um that I was pregnant." Siri said looking down until she suddenly felt arms around her. Obi-Wan lifted her and spun her in a circle before setting her down and giving her a hug. "So you're not mad?"

"No, how could I possibly be mad at you Siri! I love you, and I told you that we could try to have kids at the beginning of the month. That decision hasn't changed, how far along are you?" he asked.

"About a month."

"That's amazing!" the feeling of joy in the force was almost palpable. With that the couple finished their tea and moved to the bedroom.

Author's Note: I know I already wrote one of these at the beginning of the chapter, but I just have to say that I'm not all that happy with the last scene between Obi-Wan and Siri. I rewrote it about four times before finally deciding on this version. I know it's a little sappy and a tad out of character but trust me when I say that the other versions were much much worse. Like almost MarySue bad. Oh well, now you can review and tell me what you think of the last scene. Miss Pippin OUT!


	11. The Council's Decision

Author's note: Well this is the second to last chapter before the epilogue. But wait there's more…my next story will be called Stray Bullet and a summary of that story will be included in the epilogue author's note. Aren't you proud of me, I've upped my updating time! Now you don't have to wait that long anymore! Ok I'll shut-up now. Here's the next installment of Mutual Marriage! Miss Pippin OUT!

Anakin, Padme, and Siri paced in front of the council chambers; well at least Anakin did since he was going to be the first to enter.

"Well folks I'm sorry to say but it seems our Hero With No Fear now is scared of the Jedi council!" Siri announced with an air microphone to her lips while sitting quietly next to Padme.

"I don't understand how you can just sit there making fun of me like that! We both might be expelled from the Jedi order today and you're making fun of me for it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Wow Padme he really is nervous he just repeated himself!"

"I did NOT!"

"Anakin calm down, I can feel your tension and I'm not even a Jedi!" Padme got up slowly and waddled over to Anakin to put a hand on his shoulder. At her touch Anakin visibly relaxed. "I know this is hard, but trust me if you get expelled, we'll get through. We always have, don't worry."

"It's just that this is my dream Padme, I don't want to lose it, but I will give it up willingly if they make me choose. I promised that when I married you."

"I know and if that does happen I think we should do like I've always wanted, move to Naboo where we can raise our family in peace." They kissed passionately forgetting that Siri was in the room. Siri looked away and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well now that sappy soap opera moment is over, it seems that it's our time to go in." Anakin was about to make a smart remark when the door to the chambers opened. A young padawan stepped out and told them to enter. As they all entered, Obi-Wan stood up to go stand next to them. Anakin looked to each of the council members faces to see surprise on each of their faces. He could understand considering that they requested the hearing in his name and here he walked in with a senator a Jedi knight and Obi-Wan, who was a part of the council stood to join him.

"Sense I do that much to discuss we have." Yoda said.

"Yes master and that's why I asked for an audience today." Anakin stated.

"Please continue young Skywalker" Mace Windu prodded.

"Well Masters the reason I have requested an audience today to ask you to rethink the attachment rule." He looked around the room yet again to see many looks of surprise except for both Yoda and Mace Windu. Yoda looked pensive, while Mace Windu kept the same intensive stare he always had. Obi-Wan then picked up where Anakin left off.

"You see Masters, we looked up the old records, and we believe that this rule was made unfairly." Obi-Wan continued. "With respect Masters, you have made this rule under the pretense that it will lead to the dark side, but this shouldn't determine the decision. Everyone is different and we have known Jedi to turn to the dark side for many reasons."

"You do remember the story of Xanatos Du Crion Obi-Wan. Your own master taught him, and when he found out who his father was, he betrayed the Jedi and joined him even though he was corrupt. Qui-Gon was crushed, you wish to change this rule Obi-Wan, but it wasn't just one cause that changed the minds of the council, Obi-Wan, there were many reasons that this rule was changed." Mace Windu said.

"What Obi-Wan means to bring up Master Windu, is the aspect of marriage." Padme stepped in. "We believe that certain Jedi can handle the responsibility of both upholding duty and marriage which is why we are here today. For the past year and a half, we have been surveying many Jedi in the temple, and have found that many share these thoughts with us. Not only are they in agreement with us, but they are married with spouses and some with children. They found themselves in the same predicament that I found myself in three years ago. That we had fallen in love with a Jedi and that Jedi felt the same. After talking to these Knights and Masers we have found that they've tried to push these feelings back with as much will power as they could. Most held out for a couple of years, the longest someone held out was about 15 years before finally giving in. These loyal Jedi stand in front of you today." Here Siri gestured to Obi-Wan while he stepped forward grabbing Siri's hand. "While I understand why this rule was put in place I think it should be revisited, and so do all of these people who are tired of leading secret lives." Padme stepped forward with the flimsy full of the signatures from Jedi masters to their wives, to some of their children before stepping back to stand beside Anakin grabbing his hand. They weren't alone for both Kit Fisto and Adi stood up from their seats to go stand beside the couples.

"Much have you given the council to think about" Yoda said. "Please wait outside the council chambers while the council decides your fate you shall." As they started to leave and the council members went to their seats, Yoda called out. "Stay you will young Skywalker include you in this decision we shall." Shocked, Anakin went to sit in a guest seat

oOo

Now Siri was the one pacing out front of the Jedi council chambers.

"Siri really there's nothing to be worried about, they're just going over what we gave them to think about that's all." Padme said.

"Yes but what if they kick us out Padme?"

"Try to think positive, with all the signatures on that petition if they kicked you out then they'd have to kick off all the other married Jedi to be fair."

"Still you never know, the council's decisions always surprise me."

"Siri I believe in Obi-Wan's negotiation skills, he's moved some of the most stubborn senators I know into believing his point of view, and I know that Anakin will fight just as hard to keep your place in the order which showed from his incessant pacing before we went into the chambers." Siri finally plopped down next to Padme.

"I guess you're right, the only thing we can do now is wait for the verdict. I'm going to meditate while we wait." With that Siri went down on the floor into a meditation pose while Padme pulled out a datapad from her bag. She had been reading up more on pregnancies since her due date was close by. She had noticed that she was abnormally large for a regular pregnancy at seven months and she wondered if she had counted wrong. Padme had not visited a doctor, trying to keep it a secret until the Jedi council changed the rule, but it had been difficult. She didn't anyone, not even Siri about not seeing a doctor because then Anakin would learn of this and he would worry.

They continued like this until Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kit Fisto, Adi, and a couple more Jedi masters walked out of the council chambers.

oOo

Anakin had never been one to follow the rules much so you can imagine his surprise when the council asked him to stay for the meeting. The meeting that followed though had to be the most suspenseful meetings he had ever attended.

"The first item I think we need to address here is how long each of you has been married." Mace Windu started the meeting off.

"Master Obi-Wan, go first you should." Master Yoda stated.

"Well masters I must say that I have not been married long, only a year and a half, but in that time I must say that the experience is one which I would not trade for the world. As most of you know, Siri and I confessed our love for one another when we were very young, and once our masters found out, we were placed in front of the council. They gave us a choice, either the Jedi or love, and I have to say that was the most difficult choice I have ever been faced with. Both of us chose the Jedi order believing that since we were so young that our passion for each other would go away in time, but for me it never did."

"You see Siri and I separated for a while. She went on an undercover mission, and during her absence I became a knight with a padawan of my own, but I never forgot her. It wasn't until after she came back with a padawan herself when we decided we could be friends since we had gained enough self-control. As you recall we were sent on a number of missions together, but it wasn't until that mission to save the inventor that we truly spoke our feelings again. Siri was in a life-threatening situation, and if it wasn't for the timing of my arrival she would have died. As it was she was seriously injured, and spent a lot of time with the healers after that mission. When finally Siri was released, she confronted me and we talked. I confessed that I still thought of her often and to my surprise she did too. We eloped two nights, erasing the memory of the priest. A week after our marriage I told Anakin, and was surprised to find that he also shared a marriage. It was after this announcement from him that we decided that the attachment rule should be reexamined." Obi-Wan ended here and the rest of the council questioned him.

"What exactly made you agree to get married?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"You see Masters; I meditated on this decision for quite a while before deciding that it didn't feel like a wrong thing to do. When we married, again I meditated and tried again to find something wrong. Nothing was, in fact when the council forbid my attachment to Siri when we were young, that in itself felt wrong. Later on I realized that it was the will of the force, as Master Qui-Gon, called it that Siri and I be united. I believe that it was the right choice for both of us and I do not regret it."

"Has there been a change in your role as a Jedi after your marriage?" Plo Koon questioned.

"Yes master, but not in the way that you might think. I felt complete after my marriage, and I think that it made me more determined to my duty. You see I had something more tangible to fight for, and while we all fight for peace, that isn't as tangible. I had her to share my joys and sorrows with on an entirely new level. As much as a friend can do the same thing, it isn't the same. We are bonded in a way different from any other I have ever known."

"If Siri was killed on a mission, would you turn to the dark side because of it?" Mace Windu asked.

"This is also something I greatly meditated on Masters. When Qui-Gon was killed, I came very close to touching the dark side of the force. I know what it feels like to lose someone strongly bonded to you. As I will feel incredible grief over her death I can't assure you that I wouldn't go to the dark side over it because I have seen many other Jedi fall to lesser issues. Yet there will be others there to support me during that time, and with their help I know I will be able to get through. With marriage there comes a risk like in all scenarios. There is always the risk of the dark side, but I think that I have a more solid foundation from marriage that I would have without it."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, young Skywalker up next you are." Yoda motioned for Anakin to stand in the middle of the room. Nervously Anakin complied.

"I have been married now for about three years." He started out. "I kept my marriage a secret from everyone including my master. Padme and I married after the Battle at Geonosis when I was escorting her back to her planet of Naboo. You see masters, I met Padme when I was nine on Tatooine. I knew then that I loved her, but I was a nine year old boy going to become a Jedi. I didn't say anything about it to my master, but I thought of her often during my early Padawan years. It was when Obi-Wan and I were assigned to protect her from the assassination attempts on her that I truly realized that my love was pure and real, not puppy love. I was sent on my first solo mission to the planet of Naboo to better protect her when I confessed my love. She told me that she didn't feel the same way and I respected her wishes to repress my love. It wasn't until Geonosis that she told me that she felt the same way, but wanted me to stay within the Jedi order. We thought we were about to die, considering we were being sent into an arena. Imagine our surprise when we lived."

"It was Padme who brought it up again on the way back to Naboo. I had decided that she had been about to die, and that since we survived, we weren't going to do anything. On the ship Padme told me that though she had been about to die, she truly meant what she said on Geonosis. Padme proposed the idea of marriage, and I agreed. We quietly married on Naboo with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. Not even Padme's family knew about her marriage, like Obi-Wan, I mind-wiped the priest after the ceremony. It was brutal to keep such a huge secret from my master even after I was knighted, but I thought I knew he would never accept it. The night Obi-Wan told me of his marriage, I told him of mine, now knowing that I could trust him. This was the deciding factor for me that the attachment rule should be altered. My former master has followed the rules to the line, and knowing that this rule he broke, reassured me that what I had done had not been wrong."

The council again asked Anakin the same questions as Obi-Wan, and like him, Anakin answered accordingly. After his period of time, Kit Fisto was called upon, as was Adi, and a couple other masters, who admitted they had spouses of their own at home. Finally the council dismissed all the married Jedi on the council, and Anakin telling them to wait for their verdict.

oOo

"So what happened? What did you say? What do you mean Plo Koon's married?" Siri bombarded Obi-  
>Wan with questions.<p>

"Whose nervous now huh Siri?" Anakin said being snarky.

"Shut it Skywalker it's none of your business what my emotions are, you can blame it on hormones!" Siri said angrily.

"Calm down everyone!" Obi-Wan said, sending a wave of calm to both his wife and his former padawan.

"Wait you mean to tell me Siri's pregnant too?" Anakin asked in shock.

"I thought you told him?" Siri now turned on Obi-Wan.

"I thought I did, it must have slipped my mind. You can't really blame me, there's just so much going on, the war, this council meeting,"

"Well I can understand that." Siri said.

"Ahhh!" Padme cried out. Anakin rushed to her side immediately.

"What's wrong?" he cried.

"I think someone's coming a little early!" Padme gasped.

Author's Note: I know I know left a little cliff hanger, but it was necessary this chapter was getting too long. Plus I'm also sorry this chapter wasn't that funny but this one had to be boring in order to keep the story flowing.


	12. And Enter Luke and Leia

Author's Note: So I plan on finishing this story really soon, I want to get started on my next story, and I have some plot bunnies for other stories, but like I said I refuse to write two stories at once. So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy Miss Pippin OUT!

"What do you mean 'someone's coming early'?" Anakin asked panicking.

"I mean that I'm in labor Anakin!" Padme screamed.

"Obi-Wan call the healers!" Anakin ordered.

"Already done my friend," He responded from across the room as Bant Eerin walked in.

"What seems to be the…oh my!" Bant said rushing to grab the hover chair she brought.

"Ahhhhh ANNNIIII!" padme screamed. Together they rushed to the healer's wing, with all the Jedi from the council room rushing after them.

oOo

"So we all agree on our decision?" Mace asked the rest of the people in the room.

"Agree we all do, invite the others outside we should." Yoda said.

"Alright, Padawan," Mace spoke into his com, "Send those out in the hall waiting in." Not long after the padawan walked in with the receptionist.

"What sort of joke are you pulling padawan? I said bring in those waiting."

"With respect masters, there was no one outside the chambers I thought you meant the receptionist."

"Let me see." Mace Windu stepped out into the hallway to find it deserted. He searched the force to find where all the other Jedi went, and quickly stepped back into the chambers eyes wide.

"It seems that Skywalker's wife was pregnant and went into labor while we were discerning our decision."

oOo

"ANNNIII!" Padme screamed.

"I'm right here Padme its ok, you're doing great!" Anakin said as he stroked his wife's forehead. "Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked.

"We can't she's too far dilated for any pain medication." The nurse responded.

"Alright Padme I need you to push NOW!" Bant called. With one final scream Padme pushed her hardest.

"It's a boy!" Bant said from the end of the table.

"I told you Anakin, now you have to change the diap-AHHHHHHH!" Padme screamed again. Anakin looked up and rushed back to Padme's side.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicking again.

"She's pregnant with twins!" Bant said.

"WHAT?" Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Siri said in unison.

"Yes now PUSH!" Bant said. Padme pushed one more time, "It's a girl!"

"So we were both right!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What are you naming them?" Siri asked.

"Luke and Leia, good thing we decided to be surprised and we bought two sets of stuff." Anakin said.

"Come Siri let's leave them alone." Obi-Wan whispered in her ear. They left the room only to run into the Jedi council.

"We heard about Padme, how is she and the child?" Mace Windu asked.

"Children actually, she was pregnant with twins." Obi-Wan replied.

"Decided we have, but reveal our decision we will in two days." Yoda spoke.

"Thank you masters, we deeply appreciate your time and consideration." Obi-Wan said. Together they walked towards Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Well that was a hectic day!" Siri said.

"Hectic I believe is an understatement." Obi-Wan said.

"Well it's over now and the council will tell us in two days I say this calls for celebration."

"I agree." With that they headed into their quarters not to be seen until the next day.

oOo

"We meet with the council in two days; will you be ok by then angel?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I'm released tomorrow, and with a good night's sleep I think I'll be ok." Padme said.

"Well according to the healers I don't think we'll get that." He said. "But trust me I'll make sure you get that good night's sleep, you need your sleep more than I do, plus after so many missions, I'm used to no sleep."

"Your sweet how did I deserve you?" Padme asked.

"I don't know how I deserved you!" Anakin said.

oOo

Two days later the four met up again in front of the council chambers. Despite Anakin's best efforts the twins managed to wake Padme up every time they cried, but she was able to recover enough to come to the meeting leaving the twins with Sabe.

"What do you think the council will say about the rule?" Padme asked.

"There's no way of knowing, but we know we did the best we could, and I know for a fact there isn't anything that we could have done differently to change their minds. If they don't change the rule after this, then I will leave the order. We need change to survive." Obi-Wan stated. At that point they were called into the chambers for the hearing.

"Decided we have." Yoda said "That allowed Jedi will be to marry."

"However," Mace Windu said "Their marriage will have to be approved by the council, and with this change will come a set of rules so that Jedi can still effectively help the council."

"Thank you for your consideration masters you have been most helpful." Obi-Wan replied.

"Tell you will, Obi-Wan, all the Jedi that have signed your petition to meet with the council along with their families to meet with us to determine what their marriage is."

"Again thank you masters." Obi-Wan said. With that statement they left the council rooms together.

oOo

"I believe that went very well." Obi-Wan said. "Besides the fact that there are now three Skywalkers running around!"

"Hey, you're not the one who has to deal with them!" Padme said.

"Wait a sec. I'm not that bad guys!" Anakin protested.

"I beg to differ." Siri spoke up. "You're the one who crashed my fighter!"

"And exploded eight of my microwaves!" Obi-Wan said.

"Hey it was only seven!"

"And ruined my red dress!" Padme said.

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to rip it, and you weren't complaining at the time!"

"And broke my couch by jumping on it!" Obi-Wan added.

"FINE! Ok so I'm a little accident prone."

"a little?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"Fine a lot but that doesn't mean my kids will be just as accident prone!"

"I don't know Luke looks an awful like you, I wouldn't be surprised if you passed on most of your traits to him." Padme said. With that statement they parted ways, Anakin and Padme to relieve Sabe of her babysitting job, Obi-Wan to prep his bags for his next mission to Utapau, and Siri to fix her fighter. They had been through a lot together and they knew with each other to lean on, the war would be over soon.

Author's Note: Ok guys that means there's only the epilogue and then this story is over! Thanks for the support and reviews. I hoped you really enjoyed the story as much as I did even if it was a little out of cannon! You can look forward to my next story soon and a summary will be in an author's notes at the end of the epilogue! Again thanks for taking the time to read my story it means a lot to me! Miss Pippin OUT!


	13. Epilogue

PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note: Don't you just love how I'm updating so often now! I know I do. It makes me feel like such a good person! Ok since this is my last update on this story I just want to say that I now will have an updating schedule planned out. My next story will be updating every Thursday with no exceptions you can always expect it on a Thursday. I will also post the story on a Thursday so look for it. I think that will be a good system. Oh and I almost forgot there actually is one exception. If I write a chapter that ends on a cliffhanger the next chapter will be up two days after the cliffhanger was posted, the cliffhanger is distinguished by me at the end of the chapter. I hate it when authors leave a cliffhanger at the end of a chapter and you have to wait a whole week for them to post the next chapter. I am a nice person. I will never leave you hanging like that, I think its mean and I don't want people yelling at me in their reviews. Ok I think that covers it all. The summary of my next story will be at the end of this epilogue along with thank yous. Miss Pippin OUT!

Obi-Wan parked his speeder outside Anakin and Padme's apartment. It was the 25th anniversary since they convinced the council to change the marriage rule, and they had planned a big party for all married couples of the Jedi.

Since then Anakin and Padme had several more children, five in fact. Padme found out she was pregnant again two years after she had Luke and Leia. Nine months later they had a boy named Jinn Ben Skywalker. Three years after Jinn again Padme had another daughter who they named Shmi Ahsoka Skywalker, and a year later Rayan Tom Skywalker was brought into the world.

Obi-Wan and Siri had been busy as well. After Siri gave birth to Addison (Adi) Cerasi Kenobi, she had two more children a boy and a girl, Owen Anakin Kenobi and Quinlan Padme Kenobi the twins of the family. Today they were all successful knights.

"Well Obi-Wan it seems you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Anakin announced from across the yard while playing with his grandson Ben. Luke had married a fellow Jedi Mara Jade just two years ago, and not long after Ben came along. Leia wasn't far behind him. She had married Han Solo and they had Jaina and Jacen not long afterward.

"Well I apologize for parking the car so my wife didn't have to walk." While Obi-Wan might have grown older and wiser he hadn't lost his sarcasm.

"Stop it you two!" Padme admonished "We need to be professional, we'll be having guests."

"Haven't you learned by now Padme that Anakin can't be professional?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hey I can be professional!" Anakin said.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Obi-Wan challenged.

"Fine I will. I'll be professional throughout the whole meeting."

"I doubt that's possible." Siri said. "In fact I bet you 20 credits that you can't do it!" Siri walked over.

"I'll take that bet Master Tachi." Anakin said. "You all forget that I always win every bet!"

"You didn't win the bet we had last week abo-" Obi-Wan started but before he could say anything more, Anakin walked pasted him cutting him off by saying:

"Kit Fisto so nice of you to come!" They started a nice conversation about the mission they had recently undertaken and the success they had.

"What was your bet last week?" Siri asked.

"That he could be professional in front of the council for a whole week, he cracked the second day. I earned 30 credits off of it."

"Nice! That improves my chance of 20 credits!" Siri said excited. Soon everyone from the old days, even those who had passed into the force like Adi Gallia, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Tahl. This was when Obi-Wan got up to give his speech.

"Fellow Jedi," he started out, "As you well know it is exactly 25 years ago that the council decided to let Jedi marry. This is a momentous moment in Jedi history as it allowed love to enter into the Jedi lives." Obi-Wan continued with the well known story of how the friendly competition started. "And finally the council granted our request, and I am proud to be standing here with my wife as both a Jedi and a loyal husband." He ended the speech and humbly got down from the podium to join his wife at the bottom.

"Great speech buddy, I love your last statement!" Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin, but you know I couldn't have done this without you. In fact-" he would have continued if it hadn't been for the fact that Anakin covered his mouth and said:

"Yeah yeah yeah we all know you'd be lost without me!" He said.

"Yes that's 20 credits in my pocket." Siri said from behind Anakin. "Thanks Obi-Wan!"

"Hey that was not unprofessional!" Anakin argued.

"Oh sure placing your hand over my mouth was totally professional!"

"Well I don't think it should count. You set me up!" Anakin protested.

"Siri did Anakin say anything about not setting him up when you shook on the bet?" Obi-Wan asked his wife.

"Why I don't believe he did!" Siri said with feigned shock.

"Well I guess that means you owe Master Tachi 20 credits Anakin." The couple shared a high-five.

"You guys are unfair!" Anakin said as he got 20 credits out for Siri.

"Thank you very much kind sir!" Siri said in a courisconti accent.

"Whatever." Anakin said walking off. Obi-Wan and Siri grabbed some food before sitting down on Padme's couch.

"Wow just think if we hadn't convinced the council to change the rule." Obi-Wan stated.

"I know you wonder what would have happened." Siri said.

"Well I doubt any of us would have turned to the dark side." Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"Well I guess we would have been expelled from the Jedi order." Siri said.

"I'm glad we weren't. I think it's so much better to balance both."

"I agree." With that the couple stood and hand and hand watched the sunset from at Padme's window happy with what their destiny had turned out to be.

Author's Note: Well how's that for an ending? I liked it. I can just see that happening like it did at the end of The Attack of the Clones when it showed Anakin and Padme watching the sunset after their marriage. Ok so I just want to say thank you to all the reviews that I received while writing this fic. You guys are great and I want to let all those who reviewed that I can't PM that you guys ROCK! Just wanted to let you know that your reviews didn't go unnoticed by me. Ok here's the summary of my next story Stray Bullet: When an attack is made on the Senate, Anakin rushes to save his wife with Obi-Wan close on his heels. What happens when a stray bullet makes its way toward Padme and Anakin is too far away to help? Again hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you'll like my next story although I have to warn you, it's full of Anakin angst. Love you guys! Miss Pippin OUT!


End file.
